slitheeninfofandomcom-20200214-history
The Plot: Aliens of London
A Study of the Slitheen, from Aliens of London Aliens of London & World War III: The Scheme, and events A few facts… The first actual encounter of the Slitheen was back in April 2005, in Aliens of London & World War III. It featured a family of devious aliens, hiding inside the skin of humans in a plan to destroy the Earth, all for profit. It is a great plan for hiding, as there seems to be no visual difference with a Slitheen hiding, and a bigger human. A difference would be compression, the Slitheen farted a lot. The Events of Downing Street: The Slitheen Encounter A family of Slitheen planned to destroy the Earth for money, there were 3 main characters.'''' Once the Slitheen had Joseph Green, Margaret Blaine and Oliver Charles: they cancelled the expert’s plane to get the attention of General Asquith. When he had seen, he arrived at Downing Street and challenged Jocrassa. After a short moment, he decided to attempt to remove him from power. After this failed, Jocrassa, Blon and the brother unmasked and killed Asquith. Rup Fel Fotch turned him into a skinsuit in order to have control of the army. The alien experts gathered, with the two Slitheen brothers (Asquith & Joseph) to sum up the events, but to avoid talking about their ship. The Doctor was soon to notice it in the notes, and interrupted and figured out their plan. “If aliens fake aliens, what do they get? They get us. It’s not a diversion, it’s a trap.” Due to the compression, Jocrassa farts. The doctor questions him, triggering Asquith to unmask. As Asquith is unmasking, he growls at the experts. It is not known if this is meant to scare them, but I personal think it is to taunt them. Exiting the skinsuit at the end, the brother is naked and says “We are the Slitheen.” Of course, this blows the plan: but Jocrassa then stands (in his skinsuit) saying: “Thank you for wearing your ID cards, they’ll help to identify the bodies.” After this, the experts are electrocuted with the Doctor managing to place his ID card on the naked Slitheen. Triggering the whole family to be electrocuted. At the same time Blon Fel Fotch, their sister is unmasking after the discovery of the PM by Rose and Harriet. Indra walks in, and sees. Then Blon enters the room and quotes “Has someone been naughty?” and then unmasks. Once unmasked she, went to kill Indra by strangling him. Blon was actually laughing as she was doing it. But as well Sip Fel Fotch was unmasking to kill Jackie Tyler, who knows about the Doctor so she can’t interfere with their plan. World War III At the beginning of the episode, we see all of the Slitheen being electrocuted. Fortunately for the Slitheen, Jocrassa manages to get the ID card off of Asquith, then swiftly re-masking him. Once Asquith is re-masked, the Police enter the room: inspected the experts. Jocrassa says “Where were you? I sounded the alarm, I called for help. There was this… uh… lightning.” Accusing the Doctor. As the police follow him, so do the masked brothers. Asquith says that it is allowed to execute him, the doctor proceeding up in the lift finds Margaret, naked: chasing after Rose and Harriet. He distracts her so they can escape then heads up to floor 2. Meanwhile, Sip located Jackie again… unmasks and breaks down the door to Mickey’s flat in order to kill them. Once he is in the room with them, Jackie throws a vinegar solution over him: as vinegar disintegrates the atoms on the Slitheen, this method is great. Asquith, back in Downing St. says to Jocrassa “He’s dead. Sip Fel Fotch-Passameer Day Slitheen is dead.”''' Jocrassa fakes the so called ‘Alien Spaceships’ ready to attack the Earth, everyone: the codes are sent. Luckily, the Doctor instructs Mickey to launch a missile to Downing St. to kill the Slitheen. It worked. Conclusion If you’re in the way, or are needed for the Slitheen’s plan you will be killed. · Slitheen kill the more ‘plump’ people for their skin as a disguise. · Slitheen kill anyone who could blow their cover. · If you get on the wrong side of them, they will kill you. The Slitheen adore hunting and killing, so this is only to be expected. Notes on the Slitheen · When unmasking, they tend to make growling noises. (Unknown why: they might choose to, or they are forced to by compression or to taunt the person they will be shown naked to.) · The blue electrical beams, and light are from the compression field to allow the Slitheen to shrink down into the human. · The human killed for a skin suit tends to be killed by slashing their head open with their claws (or strangling.) · The inside of the human is disposed of, but how and where: we don’t know. There is no blood on the claws or anything. · A skin-suit can be prepared quickly, but we don’t know how long. A guess is 15 minutes. They fit the zip by sowing it on, it is hidden until they use it. · The compression device will shrink them down into anything, but will cause A LOT of gas, hence all of the farting. · Female Slitheen are more protected than the males, with poisonous gas and darts. · They tend to make a statement before they unmask. Fellow masked Slitheen tend to laugh when they unmask. · When out of the skin-suit the Slitheen still can fart because the gas is still in them. · Walking a lot, will cause the gas to make them fart. · When they exit the suit, you see they have to stretch when naked to their full height. · Naked is used as their term for being out of the skin-suit. · When unmasking Rup Fel Fotch is the most aggressive, roaring towards the experts. · In Aliens of London we did not see Jocrassa naked, we only saw Rup, Blon & Sip. · If they didn’t have the compression device, they couldn’t even get their legs in the skinsuits. Theories · When they kill a human to wear their skin, they dispose of the insides and clean the insides. Otherwise, especially on Rup there would’ve been blood on his body. · The Slitheen is squashed right down in the human, as we see from Rup unmasking: so it is a big relief to unmask and be naked, this was not the case for the experts though. · When Rup unmasked in front of the Doctor, it was to show the experts they were in the trap. Fact File NAME: Slitheen DISGUISES: Skinsuits TECHNOLOGY: Compression devices and slipstream engines. WEAPONS: Massive arms and claws, they can strangle and even pick a human up with ease. Ratings When Disguised: **** Naked: ***** Weapons: **** You might think: 4 stars when disguised? They’re useless. In actual fact the disguise is a genius in itself. When they are naked, they are extremely fast, strong and aggressive: perfect for killing. They don’t have the best weapons, but still are great. FINAL RATING: 4.5/5 (The Slitheen will be revisited a lot by me, as they are my favourite monster) (I will re-write this article with a whole different layout around March / April 2015)